ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Golza
Golza (ゴルザ - Goruza) is a monster from the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. Golza appeared in Episode 1. Subtitle: Ultraman Tiga Golza Powers/Abilities *Sonic Beam: Golza can fire a purple energy beam from his forehead. It can be charged to make a more powerful beam. *Burrowing: Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *Armor Plated Skin: Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel, allowing easier conduction through his skin. *Absorption: Golza can use his armor plates like solar panels to absorb beam attacks and makes it his own energy. History Golza was an ancient monster from Earth's past than had awoken along with the sky-rending monster, Melba. Appearing first in Mongolia, Golza tunnelled back underground before GUTS could react. He later appeared in Japan and causes destruction until he found the Tiga Pyramid of Light. Just as Melba arrives, both monsters manage to destroy two of the statues inside the Pyramid. Daigo tries attacking them, but to avail and is shot down. At the last minute, Daigo is transferred into the remaining statue. Fused with the statue, Ultraman Tiga is born and fights both Golza and Melba with little effort. After transforming into Power-Type, Tiga breaks Golza's ankle, forcing the monster to flees into the Earth, while Tiga finishes off Melba. *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake Power-Up Golza Power-Up Golza (ゴルザ（強化） - Goruza (kyōka)), later known as Fire Golza in Ultra Galaxy (ファイヤーゴルザ - Faiyagoruza) is a more powered up version of the original Golza. He appeared in epsiode 18 of Ultraman Tiga. Powers/Abilities *Super Sonic Beam: Fire Golza can fire an even stronger energy beam from his forehead than before, colored red. It can be charged to make a more powerful beam. *Burrowing: Fire Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *Heat Absorbtion: Fire Golza can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. *Armor Plated Skin: Fire Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel. Most attacks thrown at him will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through his skin. History Sometime later, Golza was discovered hiding underground beside a volcano which was threatening to erupt. After absorbing so much heat from the lava, He had developed new powers and strength, as well as red markings that covered its body, thus gaining the alias: Fire Golza As GUTS went into the volcano to investigate (with the Self Defense Force outside waiting in case a monster was attacking,) Fire Golza was awoken and made his way to the surface rampaging once again, without nothing that the SDF or GUTS could do to stop it. Daigo quickly turned into Ultraman Tiga, however Fire Golza's improved strength and absorption abilities proved to be too much for Tiga to handle. Even in Power Mode was there strength matched, but Fire Golza's absorption abilities were still a problem. As a result, Tiga then combined his physical attacks with his energy attacks to finally get an advantage over the monster, which worked and allowed Tiga to use the Zepellion Beam and defeated Fire Golza. Realizing that the volcano was about to erupt again, Tiga carried Fire Golza into the air and hurled him into the volcano, preventing the eruption and killing Fire Golza in the process. *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *The Fire Golza suit was created from the original. Ultraman Dyna (series) Golza '''reappears in episode 43 of the series, Ultraman Dyna as '''Golza II. Powers/Abilities *Heat Ray: Golza II can fire a highly combustable and very powerful orange heat ray from his mouth. *Heat Absorbtion: Golza II can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. *Burrowing: Golza II can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. History Nine years after Fire Golza's rampage, The volcano he was destroyed in erupted without warning. Once Super GUTS arrived, they quickly became preoccupied with the destruction brought about by the eruption. After launching a special laser drill underground that was made to neutralize the epicenter, it was soon revealed that the eruption was caused by another Golza, whose cells have been enchanced with a powerup from a Volcano. Golza II emerged of the Volcano and was again met by the weapons of the SDF and Super GUTS, but there was nothing they could do except annoy Golza II. Asuka turned into Ultraman Dyna, but was barely able to hurt or even phase Golza II's enhanced body, even with the Solgent Beam, leaving Hyper Golza to man-handle the Ultra with little effort. However, Dyna refused to give up as he executed a powerful chop that cut open Golza II's skin. Dyna then fired the Solgent Ray directly into the wound, ending Golza II's life and reign of terror. *Golza II's body is the original Golza suit modified, however the new head is exclusive to the suit. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Several Golza's appeared in the movie, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. While not appearing directly in the film, Daigo witnesses a vision of an army of Fire Golza's that are seen ravaged an ancient city until the Giants of Light confronted them in an all out battle in which the Giants won. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Golza reappeared in episode 2 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as both Golza and Fire Golza. In his first appearance, Golza was an ordinary monster that lived on Planet Boris. After the ZAP SPACY members fired at Golza, the provoked monster proceeded to attack them. The situation worsened when the commotion attracted the returning monster Telesdon, whom had managed to escape Red King's assult. As the monsters closed in on the crew, Rei returned to aid ZAP SPACY, releasing Gomora and Litra to battle the monsters, fortunately Gomora manages to destroy them both with his Oscillatory Wave. *Suit Actor: Daisuke Terai *The Golza suit in this series appears to be a combination design of his appearance in Tiga, and Golza II from Dyna. *During the opening credits to the series, Golza is seen battling Velokron, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Fire Golza In his second appearance, Fire Golza was the first monster that belonged to the main antagonist of the series and Rei's sister, Kate. He was first unleashed one night upon a group of eight Sadora, killing them all with ease. Once Kate had assumed the identity of a lost scientist, Fire Golza was released once again, this time to destroy the ZAP SPACY crew. Rei summoned Gomora, but Fire Golza proved to be superior in strength and dominated Gomora for the majority of the fight. With the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, Gomora managed to ambush Fire Golza, turning the battle to his favor and mortally wounding Fire Golza. Kate then confronted Rei, revealing her identity and her second monster; Gan-Q to finish the match. Luckily, Gomora avoided Gan-Q's attack and Fire Golza took Gan-Q's attack by surprise and is quickly destroyed. *Suit Actor: Daisuke Terai *The Golza Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused and modifyed for Fire Golza's appearance in the series *Fire Golza does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, Lunatyx, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Golza reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, as Fire Golza '''and as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed by Ultraman Zero in the final battle. *The Fire Golza suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused for Fire Golza's appearance in the film. *The original Golza is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie,which is odd,because the original Golza was not a part of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army,but '''Fire Golza was. Additional Trivia *The two Golza that appeared in the two Ultra Galaxy series have a very close resemblance to Golza II due to the shrunken head and the enlarged neck crest. *Golza was suggested for the first draft of the film Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, but was ultimately cut. *Japanese popular idol group AKB48 also featured Golza in their music video "Gingham Check" directed by Joseph Kahn. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Videogame characters